Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by GetTheGunZelo
Summary: A story of a young Chinese Boy called Tao living as an exchange student in the distant land of Korea. As he becomes friends with his fellow students, even with a few set backs, things take a turn that could possibly ruin their friendship forever. Characters; Tao, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Tao could feel the pounding of his heart bouncing off the inside of his rib cage causing him to breathe in heavily as he walked along to his assigned class. Stopping for a moment outside the door he could hear the muffled sound of his new fellow class mates unaware of his nerves and fears. Tao hadn't much time to prepare himself as the glass door was swiftly opened and was greeted by a very young looking teacher who must have been in his early twenties.

'Ah, you must be the new exchange student, Tao. I am your teacher and you may call me Xiumin.'

The more and more Xiumin talked to Tao in his soft tones, the more he became relaxed and could feel his heart rate drop a little.

'Oi class shut it!' Xiumin called in a sort of childlike way, 'Tao, our new exchange student from China is going to introduce himself.'

Eyes were fixed upon the frozen figure standing bolt upright at the front of the room waiting for the new boy to speak.

'Hey he is kinda hot don't you think,' whispered the dirty blond haired boy to the cold figure sitting beside him. 'Lay, you are attracted to everyone who walks in that door,' he sighed. 'Shut up Kris, you are just jealous that I might have a chance with him,' Lay joked back hitting Kris's arm knowing his friend doesn't like human contact.

'So, Hello my name is Tao and I have just turned 18 and have come from Quindao.'

The class was silent.

'Is there anything else you would like to add? Talents you have, Sports you do, your favourite hobbies?' urged Xiumin.

Thinking for a few seconds and clearing his throat before speaking Tao replied with great delight 'I love martial arts, especially Wushu and have won many prizes. I also love to dance, although probably not good at it.' With a smile on his face Tao looked over at Xiumin who was clapping his hands, causing the rest of the class to join in.

'Alright Tao, where should I put you?' Xiumin said tugging on Tao's sleeve glancing around the class at the different tables. 'Ha. I know! Lay could you move to the free seat on you left so Tao here can sit in between you and Kris.'

'Oh my god, I think this year is going to be the best. Can't wait to get my hands on him' Lay whispered to Kris as he packed up his belongings and moved to the seat across.

'Lay, I have the same chance as getting with him as you do.' Kris replied with a subtle hint of lust in his voice moments before Tao reached the table, dropping his bag on top and sitting in between the two sniggering boys.

'Oi you two,' Xiumin called out whilst facing the large board writing up todays topics 'I hope you treat Tao well and look after him.'

'Of course we will,' replied the two together in a needy seductive tone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days came as a shock to Tao as his fears had vanished as he started to enjoy his time away in Korea. Although there was one thing Tao couldn't quite understand, Kris. Since the first day, Tao had been taken by Lay everywhere, but Kris didn't have the same reaction. Why is Kris being like this Tao thought? Was it something he had done to upset him? Or did he think he was taking his best friend away from him?

It was the end of the day when Tao plucked up the courage to ask Lay about the strange distant behavior of Kris.

'Is Kris alright?' Tao spoke breaking Lay's conversation about how hungry he is.

'Why do you ask?' Lay replied instantly with a twinge in his voice. Tao couldn't help but find it slightly enduring the way Lay spoke to him. It was like Lay wanted something from him.

'I just find that he doesn't like me, like I have done something wrong or is he always like that?' Tao spoke honestly looking away from Lay as they made their way down a back ally towards the school dorms which only those who live away from the school.

'I wouldn't worry about Kris, everyone has their problems. Just sometimes they affect others without them knowing.' This statement shocked Tao, causing him to feel bad by asking Lay and not the true problem, Kris. Getting the hint, Tao spoke no more about Kris.

Making it back to their dorms Tao got out of his school uniform and collapsed on his bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Looking up to the ceiling he couldn't help but think of Kris and what he had done to upset him. Lay said he has problems, were they personal problems or was it something Lay said to get him of his scent?

Breaking his line of thought he heard a knock on the door followed by 'you coming to dinner or are you too much of a rebel to eat?

'You can always come in instead of waiting out there like a fool, you know' Tao replied as he reached for his t-shirt still laying his tired body on the bed.

Walking in, Lay couldn't believe his luck. A half-naked Tao on a bed was like a dream to him. Standing there he didn't know what to do or look at as Tao got up and searched for his jeans.

'A-a-are you ready yet?' Lay said thinking to himself 'did I just fucking stutter?'

'Yep, I am all set' as Tao pushed Lay by his waist out of his room shutting the door behind.

Down in the food hall they met up with Luhan and Baekhyun from their Maths class. Attached to Luhan's arm was a funny looking boy with colourful hair who kept whispering things into Luhan's ear, occasionally getting an elbow in his ribs. Along from Luhan sat a very hyperactive Baekhyun texting away on his phone giggling occasionally.

'He has a thing going on with Xiumin' Lay whispered in Tao's ear, 'it has been going on for about 5 months now. They sneak off through free periods and apparently just hang out. Baekhyun says they haven't done anything but I don't believe him.'

'Really? Like how does he get away with that? Surely they are going to be caught?' replied Tao, trying not to attract Baekhyun's attention.

'They are both really sneaky. One time in class the Head Teacher was there and they still weren't caught passing notes to each other. Apparently, when Baekhyun finishes school, they are going to move away together. I find it sweet actually; I wish I had someone like that.'

'To be honest, if I was dating someone I would prefer it to be all out in the open,' Tao replied picking away at his half eaten meal.

It was not long until everyone had finished and congregated in Luhan's room to spend the rest of the evening. It was no surprise that Sehun tagged along like a little lost puppy even though he was two years below everyone else. However, Sehun had that presence that made him seem a lot older than he really is when he isn't all over Luhan. As it was a Friday Kris came over to stay the night as a guest. He managed to sneak some drinks in under his coat and by 9pm nearly everyone was tipsy except Luhan as he felt like he would end up looking a mess for his 'little wolf' Sehun. Some of the things Luhan said to Sehun made Tao cringe at but others he was just jealous. It was not long until the games started.

Truth or Dare

Tao had always hated playing Truth or Dare back in China but didn't object to it here as he thought he may seem like a chicken for not playing, and also maybe because he would also have a reason for saying things as he is tipsy.

It was Luhan's turn

Truth;

'Would you ever consider getting surgery to your face to make you look more like a man? Because I am pretty sure that Sehun believes you are a girl!' Baekhyun joked with a serious glaze over his comedic face.

'I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL BAEKHYUN! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT! Sehun do I look like a girl?!' Luhan stated asking a blank looking Sehun who was avoiding all eye contact with his boyfriend. 'ANSWER ME!' he screeched taking Sehun by his chin to face his own.

'No!...well…actually the more angry you get….the more you look like a girl,' replied Sehun with a smirk on his face, receiving a pinch on his arm by Luhan.

Next was Tao.

'Dare please,' Tao decided thinking that this was the safest option.

'Ok,' replied Sehun 'what about…..tell someone in this room what you truly think of them.'

'FUCK' though Tao 'why did I have to get given this.' Thoughts swam through his head trying to think of something to say. However the alcohol took over and before he knew it he was saying exactly what he didn't want to say.

'Kris what the fuck is your problem? Like why are you so cold towards me?' Tao began 'is it something I have done or is it just your crappy personality? I really want to be your friend but you just seem to ignore every single thing I do.'

The room fell silent. Tao couldn't believe what he had done. He sat there, close to tears, avoiding everyone's eyes that were staring right at him, drilling holes into him.

'You really think I don't like you do you?' Kris broke the silence with a laugh Tao had never heard from him before. In fact he had never heard Kris laugh ever before. 'I don't hate you Tao, I admire you.'

Before Tao had a chance to ask why it was Baekhyun's turn, and then Sehun's and then Luhan's and a few more rounds it was Kris's turn.

It was noticeable that every turn Kris would always pick dare. Did he really have something to hide?

'Kiss the hottest person in the room,' Baekhyun seductively said as he began to twist his hair between his fingers.

'Well it is defiantly not you,' Kris joked making Baekhyun turn away in a huff.

Once again everyone was silent, waiting for the response of Kris who was sitting with his head facing the floor thinking of who to kiss. If it was Tao's decision he would have protested against the kissing challenge and asked for another dare. However, Kris was the opposite. He wanted to do the dare.

A minute later and Kris finally coughed, getting the attention of the others, making them move into a tighter, smaller circle. Kris was looking forward know and everyone was on edge waiting for Kris to make the move.

After a long moment of time the kiss was over. Heat flashed into the boy's face that was both unprepared and speechless. 'Did this really just happen?' thought the boy. 'Did he really just choose me over everyone else in the room?'

'Tao. Tao! Are you alright? You look like you are going to faint' spoke a panicked Luhan handing Tao a glass of water.

'You must have taken his breath away Kris!' joked Baekhyun patting Kris's shoulder as a way of congratulations.


	3. Chapter 3

So this was the real reason for Kris's weird mood all this time?' spoke Tao to a slightly disheartened Lay during Maths class the following week. Lay had tried to be supportive and helpful to Tao, but everything he said made him more and more upset as all he wanted was Tao for himself. Although, he had still yet to lose him to Kris.

After the kiss on Friday night, a panicking Kris left, quicker than anyone had seen him move before, leaving a gob smacked Tao with questions lingering in his mind waiting to be answered.

'Well this is quite a turn of advents,' stated a sleepy Sehun wrapped around his little Luhunnie who had an equal expression on his face like everyone else in the room.

After a few moments of silence the atmosphere changed into a room filled with rage.

'How can he just do that right after what has just happened? It doesn't make any sense!' began Luhan looking straight at Lay who was just sitting there nodding his head with everything being said. 'What a fucking moron! What does he really think he would achieve by kissing Tao! Like it has only been a week right? Wow that guy moves on fast!' rambled Luhan, blocking out all others in the room.

Tao sat there, thinking, questioning everything he just heard, wondering what the hell is going on.

'Uh guys, care to explain?' Tao nervously asked, wondering whether he would get shouted at for being kissed.

'Ok well…'Sehun began now enjoying the conversation, moving closer and closer to Tao.

'NO! SEHUN! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!' shouted a distraught Lay, pushing the overly excited Sehun, making him roll over on the ground exclaiming, 'you have to tell him, or I will'

'Just not now, not today' reasoned Lay with a face of sheer panic grabbing Tao's arm and dragging him to outside his dorm.

'I am sorry about that, I will explain to you what just happened, once I figure it out,' spoke Lay staring into Tao's eyes that was getting more and more confused.

'But what is there to explain exactly, Kris kissed me for a dare? That's all!' Tao replied as the word 'dare' made a twang in his heart, contradicting from the rush he felt throughout the kiss.

'The kiss is only half the story' Lay stated bidding a goodnight to his confused friend.

It was the period before lunch and Maths had just begun. Luhan was nowhere to be seen, like most Maths lesson as he was most likely having fun somewhere with Sehun during his free lesson. Tao finally understood for the first time the joy both Baekhyun and Xiumin had when they were in each other's presence. The looks they gave each other, the small side smile creeping on the corners of their mouths and the constant loving aura they had just being in the same room.

'They are sweet aren't they?' Tao whispered in Lay's ear who sat to his left.

'Yeah, if only the world was so kind to all of us,' Lay replied with a subtle huff.

Kris was sat in his usual seat alongside the right of Lay, drowning him out with his earphones that has barely left his ears all week.

'Hey, Lay. When are going to talk about what happened last week?' Tao asked as the class drowned them, overpowering Xiumin's sweet voice.

'Umm…I could tell you now. It's not like anyone will hear and anyway I wanted to tell you today,' replied a nervous Lay thinking on how to start explaining.

'Ok, so…you need to know some background before it really makes sense,' he began 'when Kris came over from China he had no-one. I was the only one who really saw potential in him I guess. So back in the day I suppose many saw me as a bit of a ladies man,' continued Lay, laughing at his own description. 'In fact I was like more of a…slut.'

'Yeah I can see that,' laughed Tao with some disbelief.

'Oi! Well I was one, I could tell you most of the girls weak spots in this class' Lay replied proudly with his great knowledge earning a sudden taken back expression from Tao. 'But that all changed when Kris turned up, he changed me and made me realise that gay sex was a lot more fun than straight sex' laughed out Lay getting attention from Kris who was burrowing his eye brows in a questioning way as he continued to block out every noise. 'So instead I became Kris's whore…every night,' blurted out the ever confident Lay.

'WHAT! I never knew that! Why didn't you tell me before?' Tao shouted causing the class to become silent and a slap on the head by Lay.

Thinking it was safer to write Tao ripped out a page from his note book and began writing.

Tao:

So how does this affect the kiss?

Lay:

Me and Kris had sex the week before and he said things which I may have not reacted well to.

Tao:

Ok…but it doesn't explain anything. What did he say?

Lay:

…That he loves me

It all made sense to Tao now; the distance, the anger in Luhan's voice, the quietness of Lay the night of the kiss.

Tao:

Do you love him?

Lay:

I don't know

As soon as Lay passed the paper back the Tao a familiar hand reached towards the paper, pulling it out from Tao's grasp. Both Tao and Lay shot around towards Kris's distraught face reading the private conversation about him. Panicking, Lay began stretching, fighting for the piece of paper.

'Why the fuck did you tell him. It's got nothing to do with him!,' Kris exclaimed, pointing towards Tao, making many curious faces turn around to look towards the scene that was folding out in front of them.

'You made it his problem when you kissed him! So don't you dare think it doesn't affect anyone but yourself!' shouted Lay, forgetting about the rest of the class. Kris fell silent, unable to fight back. Leaving the note on the table, Kris pulled himself from his chair and made his way towards the door turning around just before leaving the words linger in the air, 'fuck you whore!'

The class, now full of conversation on the events which just happened, were out of control. Laughter, shouts and points were surrounding Lay as Xiumin stepped in trying to think up away to distract the class. With many unsuccessful attempts to control the class Baekhyun stepped in calling out to the class to leave for early lunch, which they agreed to without hesitation.

As the room deserted, it only left Tao, Lay, Baekhyun and a panicked Xiumin. Moving away from the front desk Xiumin made his way towards Lay, clutching onto Baekhyun's hand for a millisecond to thank him, receiving a peck on the cheek from the boy. Guessing Lay and Tao knew about the relationship Xiumin smiled to the boy's, lifting the open note still lying on the table Kris had previously been sitting. After reading slowly with precision he raised his eyebrows handing the note to a silent Lay who stared pained at the table.

'You need to get this sorted quickly,' spoke Xiumin softly, 'you don't understand, what this sort of thing does to people.' There was a moment silence. 'If you still want to be friends with Kris, I need your trust. Bring all who knows about this to my flat at nine o'clock tonight, nobody must see you, especially any teachers.' Xiumin walked out the room leaving the three confused, including Baekhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

**8.30pm – Tao's Room**

Now that everyone was in the room, the only person who could show them the way to Xiumin's happened to be out of breath as he had already met with him 20 minutes earlier.

'Why the hell did you go over there if you are going to go over now?!' questioned Sehun as he zipped up his purple hoody over his white vest.

'He just wanted to tell me something, ok?!' Baekhyun replied, having enough of Sehun's and the others questions. 'Are you coming or what?!'

Closing the door slowly behind them they quietly made their way down and swiftly out the entrance and ran towards the bus stop on the other side of the road. Not waiting long, they climbed onto the next bus towards Xiumin's apartment. The bus was strangely silent for having all the boys on it at the same time. Sitting at the back of the bus Tao could sense Lay's increasing panic as he fidgeted and looked out the window, the others however didn't.

Tao, resting his head on Lay's shoulder began to whisper 'we won't get caught, don't worry.'

'Me, worried about getting caught. As if. I got caught with the principles daughter, and even then I wasn't worrying.' Lay replied, still fidgeting.

'Then what's wrong?'

There was a long pause as Lay was thinking of a way to say it. Tao grabbed his hand trying to make it stop annoying him as it fidgeted. Looking up, Tao's eyes connected to Lay's dewy ones, spilling at the edges.

'I don't want to lose my best friend.'

At those words Tao grasped Lay's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. 'Don't worry, I am sure Xiumin will help,' Tao whispered softly to Lay giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Once arriving at Xiumin's apartment Baekhyun took out his set of keys and unlocked the door before letting the others in and ordering them to 'take off your shoes or you die.' Following Baekhyun into what they presumed to be Xiumin's living room they were met by their sleeping teacher huddled up on the sofa with a pair of pale purple skinny jeans on and a tight fitting t-shirt, something of which the others were not expecting to see from him. Hushing the others Baekhyun sneaked over to the sleeping figure and unexpectedly jumped on him earning a moan to slip out of Xiumin's mouth followed by 'fuck you I was sleeping.'

'Ha you wish,' countered Baekhyun receiving an eye roll from the elder as he push the other over as he sat up.

'So…guys make yourself at home,' Xiumin said, a slight worrying panic creeping into his voice. Comforting the older and trying to make him less anxious about the situation Baekhyun turned Xiumin's face towards his and planted a soft unexpected kiss as the receiver's face which instantly turned a pale shade of pink.

'Hey guys, I am all for that lovey dovey stuff,' began Sehun 'but can we sort out Lay's life pronto because he looks like he is going to have a meltdown any second and also Luhan promised a hard-core make out session with me if I came here,' Sehun finished bluntly, as Luhan chocked at his boyfriends honesty.

'Sehun-ah why did you have to say that!' shouted Luhan as he stared at the younger, trying to figure out why the hell he was dating such an idiot.

'You always say honesty is the best policy,' Sehun winked knowing that he had won this battle.

Trying to gain the two quarrelling lovebirds attention Xiumin threw a pillow at the couple sitting across from him, 'if you want to make out, just use one of the spare bed rooms, not in front of everyone, please,' desperation and hilarity seeping into his voice as the others looks at him like he is crazy. Seriously a teacher practically saying, 'yeah go for it.'

'What?' he questioned as the others stared in disbelief, 'you two obviously love each other, am I not the one to get in between true love,' Xiumin honestly finished smiling at the cute couple gawking at their teachers reaction.

'Best. Teacher. Ever.' Sehun stated placing his hands in the air and reaching over to high five the elder.

After getting comfortable in Xiumin's rather large apartment filled with cushions and all things cute they began to get down to business concerning Kris.

'Before we get started I think you should know something about me,' Xiumin began looking at his new friends worry etched over his face. 'I haven't told anyone other than Baekhyun and still I don't really like telling people about my past.' Baekhyun cuddled up the Xiumin as the elder began talking whilst patting his like Baekie's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween 4 years ago.**

'Hey Xiumin you going to Kai's party tonight? Everybody will be going! Please come with me, I don't want to be a loner,' whined Suho, Xiumin's best friend.

'Ah I don't know, I have heaps of homework to do and I don't think my parents would like me going to a party on a week day especially to a party at Kai's. That guy definitely has a bad reputation! _But damn he is hot_ ' Xiumin replied, whispering the last part whilst shutting his locker door turning to face a hopeful Suho who was grinning with a goofy look on his face.

'But pleaseeeeeeee,' whined Suho, 'you can always say you are going to stay over at mine to finish the assignments. Come round to mine around 6 to get ready ok?' Before Xiumin could argue Suho had turned around and ran off to his respected class.

'Fuck you Suho,' Xiumin shouted hoping Suho was still in ear reach causing classmates to turn around and stare wide eyed at the apparent innocent boy.

'You really need to go shopping with me more! Seriously, pale purple jeans! How the hell are you going to pull someone wearing that!' Suho talked whilst turning around and starting to pull out various items of clothes placing them on his bed, looking intensely trying to figure out what goes with what the best.

'Who said I am trying to pull someone!' Xiumin screeched pulling his jeans off the bed and staring at them, 'and what is wrong with them!'

'Everything darling,' he replied before placing clothes in front of Xiumin sizing them up. 'Here, try these on,' spoke Suho pushing black skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt into his chest. Looking at the clothes Xiumin rolled his eyes before stating 'I am going to look ridiculous.'

After changing Xiumin looked at himself in the mirror barely recognizing himself in the tight fitting clothes -so unlike what he is used to- as Suho spoke with great honesty, 'if you weren't my best friend I would totally bang you,' before pulling Xiumin's face towards him and applying black eyeliner and a small amount of dark eye shadow to make him seem even more mysterious. 'Don't forget that leather jacket! Don't want this sexy thing getting a cold now, do we?' Suho stated as he slapped Xiumin's butt before pushing him out the door.

Walking up to the door, music could be heard blaring out onto the street. 'I am surprised the neighbours haven't complained yet,' Xiumin commented whilst tugging the sleeves of the tight fitting leather jacket trying to calm his nerves. Noticing this, Suho grabbed the nearest drink and shoved the plastic cup with questionable contents into his hand, 'drink this, you will be fine in a few minutes.' Taking Suho's advice he gulped the drink down releasing a gasp afterwards feeling the burning liquid travel down his throat and into his stomach. Finishing the drink he turned around searching for Suho which had vanished in between the others in their year. Feeling out of place he walked over to a sofa situated in a corner of the room, taking a bottle placed on a coffee table as he went. Xiumin was never really into alcohol that much but tonight was different. He needed to blend in and get rid of this nervousness he was feeling. After drinking nearly the entire bottle what he presumed to be vodka he decide to find his friend that left him alone earlier. Still clutching the bottle he pushed past drunken girls as they tried to get his attention. Failing to find him he began to walk over toward the front door, hoping to get a swift get away before anyone caught him leaving early. However this was not the case. He felt a strong hand on his lower back directing him towards the side of the room, away from the door. 'What do you think you are doing leaving my party early?' a deep voice whispered into his ear causing a shiver to go up Xiumin's spine. Turning to face the speaking boy Xiumin couldn't help but admire the intriguing looks Kai had as he shuffled closer towards him, resting his drink on the younger boy's shoulder as he began to speak with soft tones that almost hypnotized Xiumin causing him to fall under Kai's famous trance.

'I will ask you again, why would someone dresses like you leave so early without anybody?' Kai grinned, pulling the most gorgeous smile that Xiumin had ever seen as he became only inches away from the boy.

'What do you mean someone dressed like me?' Xiumin asked accidently adding a seductive tone to his voice which startled both himself and Kai as the latter smiled more intensely as his charm had begun to work. Their lips now slightly touching, the other laughed into a kiss lasting merely a second before slightly separating to say 'you know exactly what I mean, don't act all innocent.' Startled by the surprise kiss Xiumin pulled back just in time to see Suho, he began to make his way reluctantly forward towards the drunk dancing with another still shaken by the kiss but before he could get close enough to be seen by the other Kai had taken Xiumin's wrist and whispered into the boy's ear as he placed down his drink now taking Xiumin's waist with his free hand, 'let the boy have his fun, and you never know,' he continued 'you may have fun without him.' The boy stared as he pulled the younger out of his friends view and into a quieter part of the house. Although Xiumin knew he should leave this instant he just couldn't disobey the younger. As he guided him through, girls could be seen and heard whispering about Kai and the mysterious guy walking together looking more than just friends, which only made Xiumin more enticed.

As Kai pushed Xiumin into the empty room holding him tightly by the belt loops of his skinny jeans he couldn't help but notice the dark look in his eyes staring intently back at him, not daring to look anywhere else. The power and hold Kai had on Xiumin was like a magnet that couldn't be broken. Knowing Xiumin was slowly losing his nerve step by step Kai reached up to grab the back of the younger boy's neck and pulled it forcefully up to his mouth crashing their lips together as he continued to walk the boy back onto the bed, landing on top, straddling him as they continued. Gasping for air, the elder smirked at the other under his spell before he began to plant rough kisses along his jaw slowly making his way to his sensitive neck below his ear. Pulling at the base of younger boy's shirt he slowly made his way under, resting his free hand on the others chest. A subtle smile popped onto Xiumin's face as he wrapped his arms around Kai pulling him deeper into his neck, allowing him better access to his sweet spot, encouraging him to keep going further. Moving his hand down Xiumin's chest he stopped just before the bottom of the shirt before he grabbed the base and forcefully pulled the shirt over the surprised boy's head and instantly removed his own, dumping them onto the ground without a moment's thought. Moving back onto Xiumin's soft lips he started to unzip the jeans which kept hidden Kai's desire. His need was so much more than just a want – it was the feeling of being close to someone, the red hot burning intimacy igniting through his veins that he craved, he craved the other boy's touch. Xuimin could not believe how the events of the night had changed, but he was not ready to waste a good opportunity like this. He trailed his tongue across the younger boys' v-line, feeling him quiver under his touch. Kai took great satisfaction in feeling the heat of the boys' body pressing against him, knowing that he was making his victim feel like that – so completely in his mercy. Kai pressed his lips further downward, holding Xiumin's hips down, tightening his hold around him as he tried to buck up, too engrossed in the pleasure. 'Now, now…be a good boy Xiumin' Kai purred, a smirk fluttering across his face as he began tugging off his jeans and Kai bit back his laughter because they were another step closer to infinite pleasure. Head buried in Kai's stomach, his jeans tightening in what could only be described as irrational need – he wanted Xiumin, right now, no excuses or interruptions. The bulge in his own jeans proved that thought.

He pulled the jeans down Xiumin's legs, his fingers quickly hooking around the top of his boxer shorts, slowly pulling them down, his eyes widening in appreciation as he saw how ready Xiumin was for him already. He felt his mouth watering, desperate to feel how Xiumin wanted him, to know that he was doing that to him.

'I'm going to make you explode' Kai muttered more to himself than the other, his tongue darting out to wet his lips slightly, his mouth going dry at the thought of taking Xiumin right now on his very bed. He pushed the thoughts that he was taking advantage of Xiumin, that the boy below him was drunk and not thinking properly because the physical attraction he was feeling completely overpowered his sense of right and wrong. He grabbed the boys thighs, gently prying them apart, setting himself between his legs. Kai's lusty eyes met the darkened orbs of the boy he was about to claim his own for one night.

His fingernails dug into Xiumin's delicate skin, leaving deep red marks as he dipped his head down, his tongue swirling over the tip of his length, savouring the toxic flavours. The boy jolted underneath him, letting out aloud deep, throaty moan, throwing his head back into the pillows. He closed his lips around the sensitive skin, tongue slowly rolling around as the boys whole length twitched within. Xiumin couldn't think straight, his back arching with every move Kai made as he pulled the others head down further, intertwining his fingers within the elders hair. It was something Xiumin had never felt before, the warm sensation, the pleasure, the new found confidence and the feeling of surprise he would get when he would do something he thought he was not capable of doing. He was not ready to let this moment fade. As Kai began to lose breath the rhythm became uneven and was sending a moaning Xiumin over the edge. However, as Kai teased the younger he did not expect what next was to happen. Pushing Kai back in one sudden movement, Xiumin found himself straddling the elder as he clasped his hands around Kai's face bringing him up into a rough kiss. Feeling the others tightness through his jeans it did not take long for the two of them to lose themselves in sensual touches and erotic kisses as a throaty groan tore free from their throats as their bodies shook with release, tumbling down on top of each other from the sudden, and well welcomed, comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

'So basically you fucked a bad boy at a party right?' Sehun questioned trying to understand what the hell was going on.

'Yeah more or less, but there is reason behind this,' blushed Xiumin as he clung tighter to Baekhyun.

'You see, after the party for the next couple of months before the end of school,' continued Xiumin 'me and Kai would hook up wherever and whenever.'

'Ooh do tell!' Sehun shouted causing Luhan to glare up at the boy who was now jumping around on his knees and causing the elder to drag him down to make him stop.

Glaring at the younger Xiumin cleared his throat, 'as I was saying, we would hook up without anyone knowing. Firstly I thought it was because he didn't want to be found out that he is gay. However, as months past he began to ignore me altogether in class, during break and even when walking down the street. Of course we would text but that was only to ask if we were free to meet him.'

'So what I am trying to say here is that like Kris and Lay' nodding toward the latter, 'I was a bit like Kris I suppose.' After a pause Xiumin continued, sadness evident on his face 'I loved him, yet I somehow I thought I knew that he didn't feel the same. The way he used me and the times he treated me like I was his whole world confused the hell out of me.'

Breathing in a deep breath Xiumin stared longingly into Lay's eyes, tears rolling down as he relived his past. 'I told him how I felt one day at school and that was when I truly knew I was only just sex for him. He blackmailed me with photos I sent him, rumors of how I was a whore started out of nothing and I even lost my best friend for a while. It ruined me, but I believed it was my entire fault. It had changed me into someone I hated; I couldn't look into the mirror without feeling hatred towards the person staring back. It was not until years after that I realized that it takes two to create something like that.' Sobbing into Baekhyun there was silence in the room, nobody dared to say anything let alone make any movements.

'So don't you fucking dare do anything to hurt that boy. He is your friend, don't you forget that!' shouted the weeping boy, pointing a finger towards Lay.

To try and calm his lover down Baekhyun pulled him up and towards a bedroom located at the back of the apartment. Once left alone silence filled the room. It wasn't until a little sob was released that the others realized the state Lay had been left in. Sitting there, legs crossed and head down Lay looked like he could break in half from the outburst and stress he was feeling. This was a side nobody had seen of Lay. Yes he was always one to be dramatic and could easily act out different states of emotions; he however never showed his true feelings. Startled by his friend's sudden change of character the others did not know how to comfort him. They couldn't say anything, not knowing if it would make the weeping boy worse.

Pushing the tears back and drying his face, Lay looked directly at the others staring on with sympathy.

'I am not a bad person,' stated Lay as he choked on his words. Getting up from his place he walked over to the room Xiumin was located and knocked softly on the door getting the attention from within.

'Don't feel like you have to tell him the full story,' whispered Baekhyun before calling out for Lay to enter quickly pecking the teacher on the cheek before passing Lay to make his way back to the others waiting silently in the living room.

'Xiumin,' Lay softly spoke gaining the man's attention, 'I am sorry, I didn't know.'

'Yeah well nobody except those in this apartment knows and you all only found out today.' Xiumin spoke, a smile hinting on his face, considerably calmer than before.

'So Baekhyun only found out today too?' Lay spoke surprised by the older's statement.

'umm…well to an extent. I had told him the basic bits that had happened and some more important things but not actually why those things had happened, if you get what I mean.' Chuckled Xiumin who also confused himself a little. Xiumin has always been a bit confusing. People barely understood him during High School, they always made accusations about him that perhaps where a little bit far-fetched. His favorite that his loved to hide behind was that many believed he was a brain wave, someone who achieved top grades in everything he did, however that was not always the case. Many only believed that because he would use big words and study all the time but that was only because he liked to read the dictionary – yeah I know, lame- and the fact that he was so frightened of getting on the bad side of his mathematics teacher. He only ever had one true friend during High School, Suho, which is still there in the background to take him out clubbing and making him feel like he is not a teacher for a little while. He loves Suho for that. However his friendship broke for a while after the chaos with Kai, but thankfully was there to pull Xiumin up from the black pit without a second thought months later. Xiumin still is truly grateful for Suho and is still trying to repay his friend whenever he has the chance.

'You know, I don't think you are a bad person, fuck, I know what bad people do trust me.' Xiumin spoke, as if he was reading Lays mixed up mind. 'Come on, lets go back to the others, I am missing my little Baekie,' dragging the younger by the arm only to be stopped by a fearful onlooking Lay.

'What?' Xiumin asked, looking at the odd face Lay was pulling at the nickname Xiumin had for Baekhyun.

'Ok…'Lay began starting to go red at the next question he was going to ask. He didn't really need to know this but he is just being a good friend and watching out for Baekhyun. 'So I like you and all but I want to make sure nothing is going to happen to Baekhyun because of this mess. He is my friend and…'

'Are you literally asking me if I am banging Baekhyun to get over him?' chuckled Xiumin cutting off a now blushing beet red colored Lay.

'That's one way to put it' Lay responded, slightly anxious of the answer he was going to get.

'No I am not, we haven't got there yet. And for you information I haven't been with anyone romantically or sexually since Kai.' Xiumin confidently replied causing Lay to release a breath he did not know he was holding in.

'Seriously, Baekhyun is such a kinky bitch, I would have thought you two have been at it like rabbits the day you met. Wow Baekhyun must truly love you,' Lay blurted out without thinking in front of an astonished Xiumin now successfully dragging the boy into the living room.

'Since when where you such a kinky bitch?' Xiumin asked a surprised Baekhyun once in the living room, removing his hand from Lay who began to find a seat.

'Umm…what?' Baekhyun chocked out sending a death stare towards Lay who had positioned himself next to Luhan.

'Nahh I am just messing with you. Don't worry. But seriously how kinky are you? I am intrigued'

With eyes wide open, searching for help from the others he was glad –or not so glad- when Sehun decided to speak on behalf of the nervous boy.

'Well you see,' began Sehun, now sitting up straight, causing everyone's eyes to land on the boy 'Baekhyun is like a fast food company.' Oh great here it goes 'you see each company specializes in something. for instance MacDonalds has the cheeseburger whilst KFC has the chicken whilst Baekhyun here, oh the loving Baekhyun who is currently staring at me like he is going to murder me in a minute, he specializes…'

'DON'T' Baekhyun shouts, even more petrified than before.

'What? Don't you want the cute and cuddly teacher to find out?' Sehun grinned as he could see Baekhyun face pale. Giving up Baekhyun buried his head into the sofa trying to hide is face from Xiumin who looked like he was enjoying how this conversation was turning out.

'So I was saying, Baekhyun specializes in something that may surprise you. It is something unlike his fluffy character but hell is he such a kinky bitch.' Dragging out Baekhyun's pain Sehun began to walk over to the suffering boy and make him reluctantly turn him to face Xiumin who had a grin on his face. Once getting the right angle Sehun kneeled down between the two facing each other before he whispered into the elder's ear.

'What, no. That can't be right?!' Xiumin blurted out.

'Oh you would be surprised'

'But no, he is totally not that type.' Xiumin countered gaining a shake of the head by Sehun.

'Hey guys, I am new so could somebody tell me what Baekhyun specializes in. I kind of feel a bit left out.' Tao spoke, receiving no comment from the others who had begun to go into a silent fit of laughter.

'Ah I am so sorry Tao. But you see Baekhyun here, the cute little fluffy thing, is the dominator and has a thing for bondage.' Sehun announces as the others burst into now audible swarm of laughter. As Baekhyun groans from the embarrassment and pushed Sehun over.

'See, did you see that, totally just dominated me by pushing me over.' Cackled Sehun as picked himself of the ground and made his way towards Luhan.

'I bet you were thinking he is into pet play or something Xiumin, but sorry, not going to happen, Luhan has that spot.' Sehun laughed even more as the others looked on astounded including a now petrified wide eyes Luhan who looked like he was going to faint any moment.

After several hours of trying to help Lay out by talking about random rubbish the boys decided to leave Xiumin's apartment and return to their dorms. Collecting their stuff Xiumin pulled Lay to the side away from the others.

'I am sorry that I didn't really help much, all I seemed to do was talk about my freaky past. I will help you out whenever you need it so please don't be afraid to come and see me,' smiled Xiumin as he looked on towards a happy looking Lay. He seemed to have cheered up a bit since his little melt down from earlier.

'Thanks Xiumin, you have been a help.' Lay replied softly thinking that one day he will become great friends with this teacher.


End file.
